Emma Ross
"Niech moc Kate Middleton będzie ze mną" Emma Ross (grana przez Peyton Roi List) to 13-to letnia, jedyna biologiczna córka Christiny i Morgana Ross. Jest lekko zwariowaną nastolatką. Najczęściej przesiaduje przed swoim tabletem. Wielka fanka Austina Moona. W 1. serii uczęszcza do gimnazjum (8. klasa), w drugiej natomiast idzie do liceum. Była przyjaciółką Rosie. Opis Osobowość Emma jest lekko zwariowaną i żywiołową nastolatką. Pewna siebie, ambitna i odważna nastolatka. Aby zdobyć czyjąś przyjaźń jest w stanie zrobić wiele. Stara się być najlepsza we wszystkim co robi. Nie jest zbyt mądra, ale czasami wykazuje się inteligencją, np.: gdy naprawiła samolot (We Are So Grounded). Jej ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy. Rodzice nie poświęcają Emmie zbyt wiele czasu, więc ta czasami czuje się niepotrzebna. Często obraża Jessie. Wiele osób uważa, że jest bardzo ładna. Kocha modę. Charakterem również jest podobna do mamy czyli Morgany Roos. Wygląd Emma jest blondynką o bardzo i to bardzo jasnej karnacji. Ma jasno zielone oczy i piękne malinowe usta. 13-latka jest szczupła i bardzo wysoka. Zawsze nosi najmodniejsze ciuchy z serialu. Wyglądem bardzo przypomina matkę Morganę Ross. Relacje Jessie jest nianią, jak i przyjaciółką Emmy. Emma często ją obraża, ale wie, że zawsze może na nią liczyć. Mają podobne zainteresowania (Star Wars). Emma pomaga również Jessie w jej relacji z Tonym. Często chodzą razem na zakupy. Emma często dostaje rady od Jessie, choć nie zawsze ich słucha. Była zazdrosna, gdy okazało się że Jordanowi podoba się Jessie. Najprawdopodobniej to ona dała Jessie kubek z napisem Najlepszej niani. Pomagała Jessie przygotować Zuri do konkursu piękności. Luke Jest adoptowanym młodszym bratem Emmy. Nie dogadują się najlepiej, ale w trudnych sytuacjach potrafią się dogadać. Pracowali razem nad szkolnym przedstawieniem. Oboje lubią gnębić Bertrama i nie znoszą pani Chesterfield (The Talented Mr. Kipling). Razem pracowali przy szkolnym projekcie przy zdjęciach. Wspólnie szukali Raviego w szybie wentylacyjnym. 'Ravi '''również jest adoptowanym młodszym bratem Emmy. Z nim jednak nastolatka ma lepsze relacje. Ravi wspierał Emmę gdy ta chciała poderwać Vincenta. Razem z Lukiem szukała go w kanałach. Pocieszał też Emmę, gdy wyrosła jej krosta na czole. Wspólnie włamali się do pokoju Bertrama, a następnie go sprzątali. Opiekowała się nim, gdy Jessie przez pomyłkę zostawiła ich na stacji. Emma znała również całą prawdę o adopcji brata. '''Zuri '''to adoptowaną młodsza siostra Emmy. Świetnie dogadują się z Emmą. Wspólnie pomagają Jessie stworzyć parę z Tonym. Emma często uczestniczy w herbatkowych przyjęciach Zuri choć w odcinku Zombie Tea Party wyznała że to dziecinna zabawa i wolała pójść na pokaz mody. Razem znają wielu chłopaków Jessie. Razem sprzątały pokój Bertrama. Emma pomagała Zuri wyleczyć się z jej lęków. Można też powiedzieć, że są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Odcinki Sezon * New York, New Nanny * The Talented Mr. Kipling * Used Karma * Zombie Tea Party 5 * One Day Wonders * Zuri's New Old Friend * Christmas Story * Star Wars * Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? * Take the A-Train... I Think? * Romancing the Crone * The Princess and the Pea Brain * The Kid Whisperer * Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation * Badfellas * Beauty & the Beasts * Evil Times Two * Tempest in a Teacup * A Doll's Outhouse * We Are So Grounded * Creepy Connie's Curtain Call * Cattle Calls & Scary Walls * Gotcha Day * The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling Sezon 2 * The Whining * Green Eyed Monsters * Make New Friends But Hide the Old * 101 Lizards * Trashin' Fashion * Nanny in Miami * The Trouble with Tessie * Say Yes to the Messy Dress * Teacher's Pest * Jessie's Big Break * Pain in the Rear Window * Toy Con * To Be Me, Or Not To * Why Do Foils Fall in Love? * Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned * All the Knight Moves * We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges * Somebunny's in Trouble * Punch Dumped Love * Quitting Cold Koala * Panic Attack Room * Throw Momma from the Terrace * The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day * Diary Of a Mad Newswoman * Break-Up and Shape-Up * GI Jessie Sezon 3 * Ghost Bummers * Caught Purple Handed * Understudied & Overdone * The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate * Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales * The Rosses Get Real * Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas Ciekawostki * Emma miała się najpierw nazywać Anabel. * Rodzice nie byli na jej 10. urodzinach. * Interesuje się modą. * Jest dobra w fotografii. * Chce być we wszystkim najlepsza. * Wygrała targi naukowe. * Uwielbia czytać ''Leoparda. * Nie śmieszą ją żarty Jessie. * Uwielbia Zacka Bosena. * Dużo czasu spędza w internecie. * Razem z Ravim i Lukiem ukradli rzeźbę jaszczurki z parku. * W odcinku ''A Christmas Story ''wyznaje, że będzie robić zakupy w internecie. * Wspólnie z Jessie i Lukiem trafili do więzienia. * Ma bzika na punkcie Jordana Taylora. * Kształtuje trendy w jej szkole. * Jednego dnia była 6 razy u pielęgniarki. * Nie znosi jeździć metrem. * Niby pomaga Jessie i Tonyemu w stworzeniu ich związku, ale w odcinku The Princess and The Pea Brain była przeciwna ich związkowi, aby zaczęła się spotykać z bogatym Brodym. * Sprzątała pokój Berthrama. * Jessie zabroniła zrobić jej trwałą. * Pani Chesterfield umieściła ją na liście najgorzej ubranych lokatorów. * Twierdzi że powinna zostać psychopatką Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Jessie